Pumpkin Days
by MusicOfMadness
Summary: Yukina Kamisori just wanted to live the way she wants, without intrusion and guidance. She wasn't expecting be stuck with a stickler like Haruhi, but that's what happens when you have parents with similar personalities. Though she keeps getting annoyed by the people that that girl associates with, she supposes that she can benefit off them. Or maybe they're just too troublesome.


Heavy breathing filled the air of the dimly lit room. Fabrics wrinkled under tangled bodies and the squeaking of furniture gratingly rubbed against the ears of room's occupants, though neither of them paid attention to it as a slap rang out in the room.

Slowly, hands railed up towards the girl's thin neck and immediately thinner hands pushed them away. The male continued to breathe over the girl and soon his hands clamped around her throat again.

"Stop."

She murmured breathlessly as she removed his hands once more. It wasn't long until his hands wrapped around her throat again, making her violently push the male off of her.

"WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU?"

"What the hell?! Why'd you push me off?!"

The dark haired girl scoffed in disdain as she efficiently tugged on her articles of clothing.

"I fucking told you not to choke me."

A quick check within her purse satisfied the girl and with a quick few strides, she was at his door, shoving on her shoes.

"Hey, where are you going?! I still haven't finished. You can't just leave me half finished like this!"

Dark brown eyes flickered to the bleach blond male, coolly analyzing his naked form before she arrogantly tilted her upwards.

"You're a big boy, why don't you pump your little pistol. I'm sure you can find satisfaction without my help. Consider this the last time we interact, have a good day."

Despite his prone form, the male stood up as the teen finally slipped on her shoes and left through his door. Rage bubbled onto his face in the form of a red complexion and furrowed brows as well as the derisive shout he sent after her retreating form.

"Yukina, don't you dare walk away! Yukina!"

Alas, the shouting did not impress her as she continued on her way down the street, peacefully twirling her purse by its strap without a care in the world. Not even the idea of the contents of her bag flying out could stop her from her amusement at how worked up the man she was just with was.

"Then again, he just turned nineteen. Calling him a man is a bit of a stretch. Hm?"

A ringing came from the depths of her bag with it being loud enough for her to stop swinging and let the contents of the bag to settle in a muffed _thump_. Unconcerned with who was calling her, Yukina picked up her cell with a noncommittal hum.

 _"Yukina, where are you?"_

A pale hand slithered through dark locks as she sighed before crossing the street.

"I was hanging out with Mitsuro."

 _"Mitsuro? That delinquent boy? You better not have been doing something bad with him."_

Yukina absentmindedly checked the time on her watch as she smoothly lied to the woman on the phone. "Of course not, mother."

 _"Good, now why don't you be a dear and come meet me at Cherry's bar?"_

"I'm not interested."

 _"Yukina Kamisori, what did I tell you about mumbling?"_

Sniffing, Yukina spoke louder into the phone. "I'm not interested. You know I don't care about the people you try to make me become friends with and I shouldn't have to sit in on your job offers."

 _"Don't you care about me, Yuki-chan?"_

Stoically, the girl scoffed aloud. "You know that guilt tripping me won't work, why do you keep trying to do that?"

 _"It was worth a try, but please? Just this once? I'll even pay you."_

"Fifty dollars."

 _"F-Fifty? That's pretty steep, Yuki-chan…"_

"Don't call me that," Yukina rebuffed the woman before continuing. "But as you said 'a girl's got to make a living.'"

 _"… Your memory is the best at the worst times, you know that?"_

"I'll be seeing you in a few minutes then, bye."

Unceremoniously, she snapped the phone shut after she heard her mother's dejected affirmation.

She stopped for a brief moment and stared at the pink building in the distance. She knew that she had an obligation to meet her father, but the idea of personally going to meet him just to tell him she had to go meet her mother made her think about how much time she would waste. A quick text was sent instead and even though she knew that he wouldn't see it until he was done with his job, she didn't bother to call and instead headed towards the bar, grumbling.

"What a waste of time."

~~~~~ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ~~~~~

Yukina stared blankly at the two adults in front of her. Normally, she would have just left with her money after about ten- fifteen if she was generous- minutes, but the odd hostess at the bar wouldn't allow her, claiming that he couldn't let such a cute girl leave. Though, she figured that he might have been calling her that based off of how close he seemed to be with her mother.

"Ranka, it is so good to see you!" A pretty black haired woman clapped her hands against the bar tenders as they both smiled at each other with colored lips.

"You too, Sanae! So, this is the little cutie that you've been telling me about? How do you do, Yu-chan?"

She paused before continuing bluntly. "You tricked me. I thought you were a woman."

Sanae turned on her with a horrified expression. "Yukina!"

"Oho~ It's alright, Sanae." Ranka waved her off. "Based off of your description of her, that was a compliment in its own way."

The teen stared at the man, unsure of her opinion on the man in woman's clothes. She huffed. "Believe what you want."

"How cute!" Ranka twirled happily while Sanae grinned at the display, feeling no need to intervene on the conversation. "You just reminded me of my darling daughter Haruhi! Say, Sanae? How about our daughters have a little play date? I'm sure they'll get along! Maybe Yu-chan can convince my darling Haruhi to be more girly and, in return, she can teach Yu-chan to be more in touch with her emotions!"

"I don't see why not, Ranka. It could be a good learning experience for the both of them! We can go over it more after I meet my manager."

Yukina sighed in faux annoyance as she sent the two giggling adults a dry stare, clearly not amused by the situation. The dark haired woman guiltily looked to the side when Yukina's gaze settled on her.

"Just how much have you been telling him, mother?"

"Nothing much. I just told Ranka about your antisocial habits."

Yukina sighed. "Telling people I'm a clinically diagnosed sociopath doesn't usually go well with people, mother. They're going to think I'm a murderer with all the social sigma on that word alone."  
"Sorry, dear, but Ranka won't tell anyone." The wavy haired man nodded to emphasize her point, but ended up making his wig tilt to the side a tad bit. He effectively fixed it in the reflection of a spoon and smiled once he was done.

"Don't worry, Yu-chan. I won't hold that against you just as long as you don't hurt my dear Haru-chan."

At that declaration, Ranka adopted a rather dangerous expression and a dark aura enveloped him. Clearly unimpressed, Yukina huffed at the man before she knocked the fruit flavored soda he had given her earlier.

"I wouldn't have anything to gain from hurting your kid. I don't expect this little 'play date' to last long anyway."

Sanae pouted at her insouciant attitude. She had secretly been hoping that her tired-looking, teenage daughter would show a bit more interest at the proposition of making a new, _wholesome_ friend.

"Haruhi-chan is a good girl, Yukina, so please at least try to get along with her. I can say that girl has a way of attracting strange characters, so maybe you'll find something likable in her unlike all those other girls before."

"Maybe." Yukina silently slid from the bar's stool and made one last check to see if the money Sanae had given her way still there. When she found that it was still there, she nodded a barely respectable farewell to the two adults.

"Well, I'm going to get going before your annoying manager gets here and starts harassing me. Bye."

As she left through the doors of the bar, she could hear an exuberant farewell- as well as a shout for her to visit again- from behind her, but she paid no mind to it as she continued toward her home with the intent of finishing her homework. Having the teacher's ire set on her wouldn't be pleasant, as they still like her fairly well. Doing her homework regularly made them overlook the bullshit and the few times she didn't complete her assignments.

"Honestly, this high school was a last minute choice. I couldn't care less if the student's there were scared of me." A sly smirk infiltrated her normally stoic face, as the dark pools of violet under her eyes made her countenance seem more sinister than before. "Though, none of those fools can tell that I'm playing them like all like the idiots they are. Honestly, it's boring at times."

~~~~~╰(・∇・╰)~~~~~

I didn't actually think that Sanae would actually force me to come meet that guy's daughter. She knew how I felt about being forced into activities, but I guess she really wanted me to become more social.

 _"Well, I guess not more social, but more empathetic."_

I glanced over at the brown haired girl as she nursed a strawberry cake, not sure what to say in the silence that only seemed to exist between us in this noisy café. I learned she was a year younger than me, so that meant that she was going to enter high school soon. In truth, I didn't feel the need to talk to her since her father basically spouted off everything and anything that had to do with the girl.

As far as I could tell, the only things we had in common was our haircut and our good grades. So, I sat with my hand propping my head up and watched her as she sliced a piece of cake off and set the strawberries to the side.

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Huh?" She blinked for a second before her mind processed my words.

"Uh, yeah. They're one of my favorite foods."

"And the others?"

Haruhi seemed to hesitate before conceding "Fancy tuna."

"Ah," I nodded as to further along the conversation. "I like fancy tuna. I've had it once when someone took me to a more high-end restaurant. Though, I prefer noodles and soups, but food appeals to me in general."

The middle schooler gave me a strange look as I smiled at her. Her bangs shifted across her forehead and the action made my mouth relax as I confusedly stared back at her.

"You don't have to do that, you know?"

My eyes narrowed just a bit, but I kept my features soft and naïve looking for the sake of appearing normal.

"Do what, exactly? I don't really know what you're talking about, Haruhi-san?"

"My dad already told me about your condition. I won't judge you for being apathetic, you know?"

Air silently blew out my nose as I dropped the charade, letting my naturally stoic face fall into place and regarding the girl before me with empty eyes.

"This makes it easier, then. I won't have to pretend to like you like all the others."

Haruhi frowned at my attitude. "That doesn't mean that you shouldn't try to be nice."

I regarded the café around and vacantly wondered when Sanae was coming back. She was my only way back home since I didn't have any other means of getting back home.

"There's no point. If people aren't useful to me and are stupid enough to fall for my act, then they deserve to be taken advantage of. You should understand that sentiment, your father told me you wanted to be a lawyer."

She took on a more rigid posture as she glared; in amusement, I leaned in and curiously watched as to understand how I offended her.

"Lawyers are supposed to uphold justice, not take advantage of others. The world isn't such a dog-eat-dog place as you suggest it is."

I let Haruhi see my displeased face as I took a sip of my green tea. "How naïve. This is what I was talking about when I said that people are stupid enough to fall for my acts. Do you honestly believe that every client you will have tells you the whole truth and is always on the innocent side? You'll have to help these people get away with their crimes and destroy the victim's chance at retribution. Can you honestly say that you'd be okay with that, _Haruhi_?"

The girl stood up, making her chair screech against the wooden floors, but she didn't seem to notice with how incensed she was. People turned to our table, naturally, but I paid them no mind as I smiled darkly at the girl and laced my hands under my chin.

"Now, what's wrong, Haruhi?" You're not mad that I dropped honorifics with your name, are you? Or is it perhaps that you don't like being shown how wrong you are? Or maybe it's because any insult toward your dream is like an insult toward your mother? But let's pretend that you don't hate me at the moment, hm? Our parents are coming and I don't think you want to ruin their relationship just because you don't get along with me."

Just as I said, our parents approached the table and Ranka immediately scooped the girl up in a hug. Her father didn't seem to notice how her eyes stared at me so intensely, though neither did my mother. "Haruhi~ Did you have fun today, darling?"

I answered for her. "Of course we did. As much fun as a person forced to interact can have."

"I'm so glad!" Sanae smiled happily and patted me on the head in content, obviously dismissing the bland expression I had on. "The two of you should meet up again soon. What do you say?"

My eyes connected with Haruhi's and a simple lift of my eyebrows made her grumble under her breath. She knew I was waiting to see how she'd answer.

"Yeah, if we have time. We'll both be busy with school since it's ending soon."

Sanae clapped her hands at the reminder, smiling as she spoke. "Ah, that's right! You're applying to Ouran Private Academy, aren't you? Well, judging by how diligent you are, I'm sure that you're a shoo in for it. Oh, that means you'll be near Seiho Private Academy, Yukina, you two could walk to school together!"

I frowned at her excitement. Honestly, why does she like to meddle in my affairs so much?

"We probably won't be able to, since we would most likely have to leave at different times."

"Well, having you two walk together would be best. Young, pretty girls such as yourselves shouldn't be walking around alone." Ranka winked and cuddled Haruhi a bit more violently which resulted in the girl flopping around uselessly in his hold.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!"

The two of us watched as Sanae and Ranka made a pinky promise. They even went the extra distance and "locked" their promise by pressing their thumbs together. Honestly, the two of us had no say in it and we obviously knew that we would have no say in the matter. That much was understood as I stood, locking eyes with Haruhi and nodding at our unspoken agreed.

 _"Let's not make this more painful than it has to be."_

* * *

Even though, the plan was for me to walk with Haruhi once she got into high school, but our parents forced us to get together each morning and afternoon. "Family bonding," they called it. Honestly, it wouldn't be so bad if it was just a normal walk to school, but this girl seemed to have more baggage than I though. As we were walking home from school today, it suddenly started to pour and we had to take shelter under the bus stop's awning.

I glanced over at the quivering girl as I played with the red ribbon on my school uniform. Every time the thunder cracked, she flinched violently and clamped her hands down harder on her head. I sighed and returned to watching the rain pour, making it impossible to actually go anywhere without being soaked. I definitely would have left by now, but that option was clearly out now.

"Seriously?" Haruhi didn't hear me as she continued to tremble. "How weak. This whole time you pretended to know what you're doing, but now you're pissing your pants like a little girl."

Without a word, I turned on my classical playlist, turned the volume up much louder than I normally would put it, and then shoved them into Haruhi's ears. Before she could even turn to me, I dropped my jacket over her head and leaned back against the bus stop's clear siding as I watched the rain slide down it outside.

A slight breeze picked up and instantly goose-bumps rose across my skin.

"This is what happens when you show mercy, you get cold as fuck. Well, might as well wait for this to blow over."

It was about an hour until the storm blew over. I waited until the last bits of rain had passed before standing up, stretching, and then yanking my jacket off of Haruhi's head. Blinded by the sudden light, she took a second to adjust herself before looking up at me with a rather owlish expression; it became even more prominent when I held out my hand.

"Headphones," I simply said. Hurriedly, she yanked the buds out of her ears and placed them in my open hand along with my mp3 player. We didn't speak as I shrugged on my jacket, a little less grumpy when I noticed how Haruhi's head had heated the fabric up to a comfortable temperature. Soon enough, we were upon her house and as she opened the door, she paused instead of heading directly inside like she normally did.

"Thank you for helping me."

I blinked at the earnest gratitude she displayed, but disregarded it with a shrug.

"It's not like I did it out of the kindness of my heart."

"Still… I appreciate it. You didn't have to do it. Well… bye, Yukina-senpai." She shifted for a second before finally closing the door.

Raising my eyebrow, I spun around and walked away from the apartments. It was odd enough that we were getting along, but now she was calling me her "senpai?" There was only so much change I can accept before it got uncomfortable.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So I felt an urge to make an Ouran fanfic all of sudden. I worked quite a bit on this, but I ended up neglecting my KHR story. T_T Well, I'll get it done... eventually... Oh, by the way, if you want to see what Yukina looks like, then you can head over to my deviant art page (ProCrastWork).**

 **Anyway, feedback would be nice (even though the chapter progressed pretty fast). Oh, and comments! (just review pls)**


End file.
